


Barely Noticed.

by JaeNeal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeNeal/pseuds/JaeNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie sits at coffee shop and admires a boy named Armin Arlert. She is fascinated by him. Though she's extremely awkward about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Noticed.

It all started at the bookstore's coffee shop as I normally did every day before work but that day was different. A boy in Shakespeare section caught my eye the way he just exploded with character when talking about a book to his friends. A quiet girl with a vacant expression and a boy who looked angry for some reason. I'm getting off topic though. The boy went to my high school and I had seen him before but I had no name to his face. This was the day I fell for Armin Arlert. 

A few days after I noticed the boy I tried to get my "bestfriends" to help me find out his name. Reiner knew his name right off the bat of course. Bert had almost every class with him as well. Assholes. They told me where he sat and such so I could try to talk to him or something. Reiner told me not to lose my cool. I wasn't obsessing over the kid I wasn't going to embarrass my self or anything. The next day I walked up to him in the lunch room while he was getting food when that little "Dickshitfucker" Connie pushed me and made me spill all my food all over Armin. I was mortified. I said sorry and got him napkins and left in shame. Then after school beat Connie senseless even to his whiny girlfriend's objections. 

Now, I'm back at the coffee shop admiring him read MacBeth, The Odessey, and Hamlet. It sucks admiring someone from afar. Especially after being humiliated so utterly in front of them. I sat there for about an hour before his scarfy friend Mikasa came over to me and say down. "He admires you too. When you wrestle and run track. He's never missed a match or a meet." I am dumbfounded. "Y-you're kidding" she nods "He was ecstatic when Bert told him you were infatuated with him" she hesitated "However Eren told him to let you come to him. He's stupid but he's my brother" She got up and walked out on Eren's tail with Armin following. I was a cocktail of emotions. I was pissed at Eren, grateful to Mikasa, and in love with Armin. My dull existence seemed to be lighting up and screaming one thing "Armin" I had to talk to him. I had to find   
Bertholdt. I went to Bert's house it smelled like sex and Reiner. Gross. I can see why he doesn't live with his parents anymore. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I broke a window and climbed inside. In the back of course. I heard thuds. Of course the two giants were climbing each other's bean stalks. I went in the kitchen and filled a pitcher of water and walked in the room where they were doing the deed and drenched them in it. Not that Bert wasn't already drenched. They were now scared, naked, and wet. I had them where I wanted them. "Bert. Phone. Now." That phone went faster than a bullet I swear. I found it, first contact name: Armin Arlert. I called the number. He answered. "Hello?" "Hi...It's Annie LeonHardt from school?" There was a deep breath. "Yeah! Isn't this Bert's phone though?" Shit. "Uh...Yeah he is just letting me borrow it to call you to ask you something." Smooth Annie fuckin Smooth. "What is it?" Shit. "Uh... Do you like wanna get food sometime? Or like wrestle? Not sexually!" Fuck. "Um...Food sounds great how about tomorrow at 8?" Score. "Sounds good meet at the bookstore and we'll decide where to go from there." Sheesh. "Haha sounds good" Click. I fling the phone at Bert and Reiner. "OH MY GOD I HAVE A DATE I'VE NEVER HAD A DATE BEFORE. FUCK I'M STRESSED" I stormed out of the house to go to my house down the street. 

It was 7 and I wasn't ready. I looked like shit to be honest. My hair was down and my makeup wasn't on. I called my friend Christa to do my hair and face luckily she was close and knew what to do. She worked diligently and quickly. My hair was up in it's normal stance and my makeup was put on in a more elegant way. I wore a weird skirt shirt combo my dad bought me a year ago. Thanks to Christa I was ready by 7:45. I hopped in my car and rushed off to the bookstore. I got there and and sat in my normal seat at the coffee shop. Waiting patiently. 7:56. Waiting patiently. 8:10. I came on to awkward I bet. I began to walk back to my car when I heard people fighting. I looked up and I saw Armin fall on the ground. Oh Hell no. I walked over to the alley where he was at because it's hard to run in heels. I looked at the asshole who was beating up my date. Ugh, a titan stupid gang. I tapped him on the shoulder he turned to me and I punched him dead in the jaw. It kinda hurt my hand. He was out like a light. I bent down and helped Armin up. He looked at me with those big blue eyes. "Do you still want to go on that date?" I was shocked. "If you're feeling ok! I mean we don't have to." He laughed. "I'm fine" Afterwards we went to the Olive Garden I didn't have the heart to tell him I hate Italian food. But he knew our waiter some A+ student named Marco. Pretty sure I've beaten up his boyfriend though. We chatted through dinner he told me he lived with his grandfather and he loved the sea. He wanted to be a marine biologist. He was fascinating. I smiled as he talked. He asked me about myself. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was abandoned just last year and I never knew my mother and I had no goals for the future. It's bad table conversation. Dinner was over and he took me home or bookstore. We chatted at my car for a little bit. He looked at me and I looked at me and it was so romantic. Until fuckin Connie the little dickshitfucker. He came and in that Damn minivan honked and scared me shitless. I'm going to kill him one day I swear. Armin smiled and said "Who cares about Connie" and he kissed me. It wasn't just a kiss it was the kiss that people wait years for. Sparks fly and your heart beats a thousand miles per hour. That's how he made me feel. He melted my icy heart.  "Thank you Armin" I went home that night and cried for the first time in a year of happiness and not of loneliness or of sadness. But of pure and and beautiful happiness. I slept like a baby that night, tears and all. 

                                 End. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on one of my favorite ships. I'm open to any constructive criticisms.


End file.
